


A Hundred Percent

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tooru's boyfriend says things he shouldn't but that's all there is, mild slurs, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: “If you are not absolutely a hundred percent sure of this, I’m turning the car and we’re going back to your place,” he stated, and Oikawa jerked, tearing his eyes off the white house he had been staring at to look at him with surprise and a little unease that Iwaizumi ignored. He went on. “I won’t tease you nor I will force you to talk to me, but I need to know you’re certain about this. A hundred percent, and nothing less.”
Iwaizumi has been there to support Oikawa in every moment of his life, so when Tooru is close to have his first time with his boyfriend, Hajime is obviously not too far. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong, and to act accordingly if something does.Alternatively, just Iwa-chan being a good protective best friend. Or more.





	A Hundred Percent

 

**_A Hundred Percent_ **

 

Hajime wasn’t surprised. He was never surprised when he found himself being his best friend’s unpaid and frustrated nanny.

It had always been like that. Their first day of kindergarden, Tooru had run to grab _his_ hand and never left it for the whole day. The first time he lost a teeth, he went straight to _Hajime_ , scared but trying to act though since the other had already been through that. When some kids bullied him in grade school, he told _Hajime_ and after that there had been no need to tell anybody else at all, anymore. In middle school, he would talk to _Hajime_ and _Hajime_ alone about how he felt in front of Ushijima and Kageyama. In high school, _Hajime_ had been the first to hear Tooru’s sobbing confession of his sexuality and the one to stand beside him as he told his parents.

No matter what happened, Hajime had always been the one Oikawa ran to first and foremost, so he really wasn’t feeling surprised at all as, now one step away from leaving for their respective universities, he parked the car at a side of the street in front of the house Tooru had pointed out at him.

He turned the engine off, but instead of simply letting the other off he turned to stare at him with green eyes firm and serious, his usual scowl there in its place. For as much as he had complained, yelled that he didn’t want to know, screeched at the Too Much Information he was receiving and hit that idiot’s head, he was completely serious and open, as reassuring as he could, as he stared deeply into chocolate iris.

“If you are not absolutely a hundred percent sure of this, I’m turning the car and we’re going back to your place,” he stated, and Oikawa jerked, tearing his eyes off the white house he had been staring at to look at him with surprise and a little unease that Iwaizumi ignored. He went on. “I won’t tease you nor I will force you to talk to me, but I need to know you’re certain about this. A hundred percent, and nothing less.”

Tooru finally released his lower lip from the vicious bite of his teeth. It bounced back in its place and shape softly, a bit swollen and reddened. It took the idiot a moment to register the words, blinking slowly, but when he did he smiled.

Hajime called it out without hesitation: _fake_.

“Aww, Iwa-chan! Are you worrying about me?!” Tooru exclaimed, clapping his hands together in a cheerful way that mirrored his voice, but struck in contrast with the pale shade of his skin. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it all under control!”

He didn’t. He probably never had and now they had graduated high school, been kicked out of Spring High too little ago for the pain to have subdue already, and Oikawa hadn’t even been dating this guy for long. 

_“He just asked me without pressuring me, Iwa-chan, and I accepted because I feel ready, so stop being a mom,”_ he had said, huffing so hard one of the locks of his fringe bounced against his forehead. _“Besides, it’s not like I'm a virgin, I know what I’m doing.”_

Iwaizumi was pretty sure he didn’t, again. 

He could feel the sunlight burning his shoulders and lighting up Tooru’s face, his hair glowing with honey strands and his skin splotched in golden figures. He looked beautiful, he was wearing the shirt in the same aquamarine shade of Seijou’s uniform, the one that made his eyes stood out more, and black skinny jeans that even every single straight male in their school could objectively say made his ass look great. The wind blew on the trees outside the window behind him, but his hair, protected in the car, stood bouncy and perfect in their carefully shaped curls.

Tooru looked absolutely handsome and confident.

Still, Hajime frowned one more time. “ _Oikawa_. A hundred percent.”

“Iwa-chan, I’m fine, really!” the idiot declared, in a chirp while he was already opening the door. Hurried. “I’ll call you when we’re done?”

Iwaizumi grunted something that years had proved was some kind of affirmation and turned back to look at the empty parks in front of them, his thumb tapping absentmindedly on the steering wheel. He didn’t hear the door close, though.

“Iwa-chan." He blinked, once, at the frail note in Oikawa's voice, and when the other turned to him he looked so young and lost Iwaizumi seriously considered just driving them both away, and to hell with letting the idiot choose for himself. "This... me doing it with a guy... won't change anything between us, right?"

_Oh._

"Don't be an idiot," he could feel his face morphing into his usual scowl so he moved his eyes on the house, just to make sure Tooru knew that for once the source of his annoyance wasn't him. "Nothing changed when you told me, right?"

Tooru pouted, but it looked different for some reason. "Yes, but that was...just words. This is… realer?”

"Idiot." Oikawa squeaked when Iwaizumi slapped his nape, hard enough to make him hunch forward. "As long as you don't brag, we're fine."

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan, if you end up being a virgin forever, I will make sure to share all the details~!"

Before Iwaizumi could punch him as he definitely deserved, Oikawa had already - _finally_ \- slipped off the car, winking at him from out of his reach.

"Go die, bastard," he opted to growl, then, but Tooru just laughed and slammed the door closed in his face.

Iwaizumi cursed through clenched teeth. And when Tooru passed in front of the car, he _accidentally_ leaned slightly on the wheel and _accidentally_ honked. Oikawa jerked and literally jumped in fear and then glared at him with so much venom Hajime couldn't help but smirk back. The idiot stuck his tongue out at him before crossing the road stomping his feet like the snappish child he was.

But as soon as Tooru turned his back, Iwaizumi's grin faded and stared holes in the door as he waited for it to open.

When it did, it was by the hands of a black haired guy with a disheveled bed-head, a little smile stretching his lips and overall wearing green shorts and a white shirt with sleeves rolled all the way up to the shoulders to bare his arms.

Hajime _didn't_ scoff in superiority and _didn't_ instinctively flex his own biceps. But he objectively _did_ have better muscles than Tooru's boyfriend. Tooru himself said that once per day almost, hugging his arms and kissing them as Hajime tried to preach him away. 

The guy scooted aside to let Oikawa in and said something to which Tooru bent down slightly to kiss him - obviously he was taller, the damn pole -, and Hajime contemplated once more how anonymous and bland the boy looked beside the setter.

Oikawa turned to close the door and met Hajime's eyes. He winked before disappearing inside.

Now, Oikawa's plan included Iwaizumi going back home and keeping his phone's ring at maximum volume as he waited for the "Come pick me up" call from his idiotic slave driver of a best friend.

Hajime slumped against the backrest of his seat. He rapidly texted his mom that he and Oikawa would go shopping for a while and then, finally, he sighed.

He pointed his elbow against the door, under the window, and massaged his temples with a hand for a moment before bringing it to cover his mouth. He started tapping the fingers of the other hand on his thigh and let his eyes wander on the windows of the house, searching for figures to flicker through the glass. 

Honestly, everything he wanted but seeing his best friend getting at it with his boyfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to leave either.

Oikawa had been bouncing his leg the whole drive. Oikawa had changed radio station every ten seconds from their houses to almost halfway before turning the music off with a huff. Oikawa had bitten his lower lip ‘till when it was red and swollen and possibly bruising.

Idiot, Hajime thought, but still.

He waited.

 

***

 

Hajime wasn't a man to push the blame onto others, so he had steeled himself for hours of wait fully aware that he would not be allowed to yell at Oikawa to vent out once the idiot would be back in his field of action.

Because of that, he endured for a total of three minutes before he started tapping both his foot on the floor and his pointing finger on the steering wheel. 

He turned on the music but Trashikawa had overwritten all his favorite stations with others that were pure shit and in the end he turned it back off with a growl, telling himself he was doing it because he didn’t want to waste the car battery. He fished his phone out and re-read almost all his conversations, searched some random stuff online and finally caved in and resumed his old eternal fight against that stupid Tetris game Matsukawa downloaded for him. He gave up after thirty-three matches because he didn’t want his phone to die on him when Oikawa were to call - and the fact that he could never, ever, for his life, reach even just a thousand points in that game from Hell was completely unrelated with his choice -.

He looked at the time, groaning in pain in discovering not even twenty minutes had passed since Tooru went in, and he contemplated picking his gym clothes from the truck and starting running around, just to have something to do.

And then he didn't have to wait anymore.

Tooru stopped on the threshold just the time he needed to look inside and yell a loud "Fuck you!" before slamming the door close with a bang that rivaled the sound of one of his ace serves hitting the court floor. He stomped on the alley fishing for something in his pocket, but as soon as he was on the main street Iwaizumi honked at him.

He jerked, his head snapping up to see what had caused the sound, and his mouth fell open when he saw Hajime getting off the car.

The spiker's head barely registered Oikawa's "What are you...?" getting closer to him above the sound of the alarm going off in his head.

_Bad, bad, bad, something bad happened,_  the siren in his mind was screaming at him, so as soon as Tooru crossed the road his hand had already grabbed him by the arm, pulled him to the backseat door, opened it and pushed him inside with little to none grace.

Obviously Oikawa complained and pouted, turning on the seats to glare at him, but Hajime ignored his attitude to sit beside him and close the door again.

"Iwa-chan, you're such a brute!", Tooru decided to add, clearly unsatisfied with the lack of response, "And what are you doing here still?! Are you spying me?!"

" _Oikawa._ " It was a single word, but the tone was enough to shut him up for good, and when he looked up Iwaizumi looked stormy and worried to a degree. "What happened."

It couldn't even be called a question, they both knew it.

Tooru sat with his back against the other door and curled his legs up, his knees pressed against his chest and hugged by his arms. His feet kicked the shoes off and then wriggled their way under Iwaizumi's thighs and for once the other didn't complain nor spare them a glance. His eyes stood on Tooru's face, even when the other hid it by staring at his own lap.

"It's stupid," he said.

"Nothing that makes you run out of your boyfriend's house like that can be stupid," Hajime retorted, scowl back in position and eyes flashing a bit, threatening. It was the tone of voice he gave his friend whenever he was just one step away from hitting him and Tooru tensed automatically. "Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan."

" _Tooru._ "

Oikawa wailed in full emotional pain. "That's not fair, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi didn't grace him with an answer, mainly because he knew the other would have turned it into an excuse to avoid the question again.

Instead, he waited, surprisingly patient, for Tooru to think, to bit his lower lip and to frown, to wipe at his dry but still red eyes and to start playing with the hem of his sleeves hiding both his hands between his chest and thighs.

"It really is stupid, but he...uhm..." Oikawa coughed, clearly embarrassed, and Iwaizumi's worry spiked to the sky, "He has a kink for...dirty talk?"

Something happens when you know someone your whole life. You start being able to foresee, to a degree, how they'll act in a given situation. Iwaizumi's personal experience with Oikawa and his insecurities, for as well hidden under a cocky facade as they were, made his lips pull in a thin line and his hand move to his friend's shin. The touch worked like a crack in the dam of Tooru's hesitance and words fell out of his lips immediately, so fast Hajime almost had troubles catching them all.

"I know, it's stupid, it's just a stupid fucking kink, I know, I promise I know, but..." He sniffed and growled, angry at himself and at the tears he could feel running down his cheek and wiped off with an hasty gesture of his arm. "At a certain point, when I was going to suck him off, he started calling me names and I really, _really_ , didn't like it."

"What did he call you?" Iwaizumi was proud of himself for how neutral and controlled his voice had sounded, but betrayed his annoyance with a frown when Tooru shrugged his question off.

"Just the usual things that you hear in B-rated porn movies," he commented off-handedly. Too much to be real. "Cock-slut, whore, shameful, pathetic,-" he hesitated on the last word, barely enough for Hajime to notice, though no one else would have, "- _worthless_."

Oikawa felt the hand on his leg turn into a fist against his trousers and instinctively looked up, searching for his friend's expression, but froze when he found it far closer than expected. Hajime had leaned forward and his green eyes were burning in fierce anger.

"It's not stupid, Oikawa." He said it slowly even if his voice was trembling in repressed fury. "You didn't like it and you are entitled to that. It's not stupid and you're not weird nor any of the names he called you."

Oikawa seemed taken aback by the sudden declaration and that didn't help soothing Iwaizumi's nerves despite the pink flush rising slowly on Tooru’s cheeks and ears.

And suddenly Oikawa was looking away again, this time fixing himself on Hajime's chest, and his flush was gone and he was torching his hands.

"I told him," he declared, "but he kept going." Tooru probably noticed the way Iwaizumi immediately flinched, eyes going wide, because he hurried up in shaking his hands in front of his eyes, looking at all like he was trying to tame a feral beast. "No, no, not in that sense! We stopped when I told him, but he kept on...calling me names." Again, he looked away. This time it was the car's ceiling. "He said I was ' _being a pussy_ ' about it so I pushed him away and told him if he wanted a pussy that much he could just find himself a girl, so he said I basically was one and I said we were through, grabbed my stuff and left."

_It's not stupid._ That was all Iwaizumi could think of saying. _It's not stupid._

"So you two...broke up?" he asked, tentatively.

Oikawa looked at him with a hint of confusion hiding in a wrinkle between his eyebrows. "Do you think I should give him another chance?"

Iwaizumi didn’t missed a bit. “Honestly, no.”

"Then yes,-" Tooru smiled, and this time Iwaizumi knew it was real because it was full of sadness and disappointment, "-we broke up."

"And he's not your boyfriend anymore?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan, that's what breaking up means." Tooru rolled his eyes, but Hajime ignored him.

Instead, he offered him his phone and moved to open the door behind himself. "Text Hanamaki that we're coming over, Matsukawa should be there already. And move to the passenger seat."

"Iwa-chan is always so bossy," Tooru fake complained, but he took the phone before opening his door too.

He managed to text and change seat at the same time, tongue stuck out of a corner of his mouth, and he nodded at the result. Not even three seconds and Hanamaki was already typing a response.

_\--From: Thing Two_   
_\--Text: We're collecting milkbread, Alien vs Predators and Taylor Swift to provide high quality support._

"Iwa-chan, Makki is being sweet, that's scary!" he exclaimed, trying to fake some of his usual cheerfulness, "Also, I didn't even use any typo on purpose, so you should-... Iwa-chan?"

Later on, he would realize he hadn't heard the driver's door open, but engrossed as he had been in foreseeing the night with his friends he hadn't noticed 'till the moment he looked up and saw Iwaizumi on the other side of the street.

Knocking on a certain door.

"IWA-CHAN?!"

Tooru should have known. He should have and cursed himself for thinking that a few dismissing words could placate Hajime. As he cursed, though, and got off the car to try to stop his best friend, something happened.

His now officially ex-boyfriend opened the door and Iwaizumi punched him square in the face, sending him flying backward on the floor with a little spill of blood from his nose.

Tooru hissed in some kind of sympathetic - even if undeserved - pain, because being punched with Iwa-chan's full muscles strength must have hurt a fucking lot.

Iwaizumi stared down at the guy, frowned and then picked and closed the door before turning and moving back to his car like nothing happened. He just shook his wrist a bit before grabbing the driver seat's door handle and frowning at Oikawa from above the car.

"Get in," he ordered grumpily, he himself acting first. "Idiot."

Oikawa stared at him in utter disbelief before he disappeared into the vehicle and then he couldn't help it.

He started laughing as he sat down too and he kept on all the way to Makki's house.

 

***

 

“I mean,” Oikawa was proud of himself for not flinching at the sight of Hanamaki’s mouth filled with milk bread as he kept on ranting, but maybe the fact that they were trash talking his ex and there was a couple of empty bottles of wine — stolen straight from Makki’s dad reserve — besides him might have helped lowering his inhibitions, “I like dirty talk but if my partner says they don’t I stop? What was wrong with that guy?”

“His nose,-” Matsukawa added seraphically as he sipped on his wine with his pinky up, like he wasn’t drinking it from a juice glass on the floor of a teenager’s room, surrounded by crumbles and in front of a TV passing the latest Alien vs Predators without volume. That was provided by _I Knew You Were Troubles_ by Taylor Swift playing from a random phone and working for an interesting dub version of the film, “-but Iwaizumi fixed it.”

Hajime snorted and stole a piece of milk bread from the leaf in Oikawa’s hands, but the munching did little to hide the smug bent lifting the corners of his lips. 

Tooru considered hitting him in the arm, but instead decided for pushing his cheek against it and going for another gulp of wine. The muscle under his face flickered when Iwaizumi adjusted his position and he sighed in bliss.

“Iwa-chan’s body is so hot it’s unfair,” he commented, pouting as Hanamaki stole the bottle from him. “Everybody loses in comparison and I get depressed!”

“You drank too much, Trashikawa.” Oikawa squealed when a hand went to ruffle his locks, accompanying the rough but fond voice. “No more wine for you, now.”

“I’m not complaining about keeping the goods for us and cutting Oikawa out of them,” Matsukawa nodded, seriously, “but he does have a point, after all.”

Hanamaki grunted something, finally giving up in staring through the bottle’s hole to try to evaluate how much of ‘the goods’ was left, and he let himself falling backward, humming in satisfaction when his nape hit Matsukawa’s thigh.

“So what?” he commented, closing his eyes and taking a deep liberating breath, “They can just date each other and the problem is solved.”

Oikawa whined, but the other two ignored him, too busy sharing a loud high-five. The sound was so disturbing Tooru decided to hide his face in Iwaizumi’s stomach, taking advantage of the fact that his best friend was slumped with his back against Makki’s bed and his legs stretched forward. He looked all like a wild animal running for cover, but Hajime laughing at him caused his body to shook.

Since his human den seemed in the middle of an earthquake, the setter decided to turn his face just enough to reveal one chocolate eye to the world. He fixed it on the two idiots trying his best to make it look glaring despite the fact that his vision was swaying a bit from side to side.

“I can’t date Iwa-chan,” he complained, drawing on himself all the gazes in the room. “He’s straight.”

“Am I?”

Tooru had to admit he was definitely a bit drunk, because otherwise he wouldn’t have let Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s surprised expressions — for as funny as they were, and his sober self would have agreed with him — distract him from Iwaizumi’s words. When he finally registered them, it had passed enough time that his bouncing up sitting to stare at his best friend’s face looked quite weird.

“WHAT?!” he still exclaimed, his intoxicated poor mind unable to process the situation properly. “But you are?!”

“Really?” Hajime shrugged against the bed. “I don’t really care, to be honest? If I like someone, I like them. Isn’t it stupid to rule out more than half the human population without even considering?”

“Amen!” Matsukawa answered before gulping down another mouthful of wine. Takahiro vehemently protested against his friend’s alcohol tolerance.

Oikawa ignored them, in favor of staring at his best friend with his face scrunched in some way of drunken concentration. “So, you don’t care,” he commented, Iwaizumi almost sure in ten minutes there’d have been smoke coming out of his ears. “Does it mean you’d date a guy too?”

Iwaizumi sighed, his hand creeping its way behind Tooru’s neck to pull him down to his stomach again, but the bastard resisted him. He was still amazingly strong for someone intoxicated and with his belly full of milk break and disappointment alone.

Chocolate eyes bore a hole in his forehead and Hajime relented. “I guess so.”

The change on Tooru’s face was extreme. He went from an expression that seemed to be imploding on his scrunched nose and puckered lips to one where everything seemed to try to escape his skin and run into the void, his eyebrows almost disappearing under his fringe and his eyes big and his mouth open and — Iwaizmi could swear — even his ears moved a bit toward the back of his head. He looked like a kid on their birthday.

“GO OUT WITH ME, THEN!” he yelled, far too loudly for someone in a room with two almost drunk teenager and one with anger issues.

“Quiet, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hissed in fact, immediately hitting him in the head with a slap. 

Oikawa winced, but his pout held a powerful stubbornness now. “Iwa-chan, come on!” he said, making the effort to whisper, even if it was still loud enough for both Matsukawa and Hanamaki to have their show. “We’d be the perfect couple and it wouldn’t change much from now! We can be a real-life ‘The Beauty and the Beast’ romance!”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Iwaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

Iwaizumi sighed. He wondered which actions he had done in his past life, or exactly which decisions in this one, lead him here, an open palm on his best friend’s face to keep him at distance and avoid being hugged to death — with the nice bonus of also muffling his complaints — and the other fist trying to hit both Makki and Mattsun to make them stop singing “ _Tale As Old As Time_ ” — completely out of tune, by the way —.

That was when Oikawa licked his palm, with a disgusting amount of spit.

Iwaizumi glared, pushing his face so hard that the other fall on his back, and cleaned his hand on the idiot’s skinny jeans, ignoring his complaints.

“Iwa-chan, please! I know we could work! And I really, _really_ , like you a lot! I could definitely fall for you, if you’ll let me!” Tooru squirmed to get back on his knees, determined not to give up. “Listen, listen, listen! You’re strong and kind and you bring me milk bread when I’m sad and you take all the blames with my parents when you don’t want me to get scolded and you do the cleaning duty for me when my knee hurts a bit and you accompany me to the hospital check ups and you help me with Ushiwaka and Tobio-chan and we’re _the best pair_ on the court and we’ve been together since kids and you let me re-watch alien movies ten times in a row even if you complain a lot and you listen when I speak of constellations and you save me from my fanclub and you keep me out of troubles and make sure I don’t overwork and you wait for me in the morning when I take ages to get ready and, yes, you’re a brute and your scowl is scary, but your arms are so hot! And…!”

“That doesn’t sound like a confession, to me,” Makki interrupted with a frown from Matsukawa’s thighs. 

“Yeah, more like a forced labors sentence,” Mattsun agreed, before leaning slightly on Hajime’s side, “I would run away now, if I were you.”

“YOU TWO ARE MEAN AND INTRUDING IN A VERY SPECIAL AND PERSONAL MOMENT!”

“We’re at Makki’s, Shittykawa.”

“Yeah, like Iwaizumi said!” Hanamaki sat up in excitement, or tried to and managed only because Matsukawa caught him before he could fall back down and held him up. “It’s my house so I get a say in everything that happens in here! And I will let you have Iwaizumi’s hand only if you pass a trial!”

Hanamaki was far gone into his knew game of roles, Iwaizumi knew that, but still he and Matsukawa observed with some kind of fascination how an intoxicated Tooru fell immediately into steps behind him, demanding which test he would have to face to earn the right to date his precious ‘Iwa-chan’.

While the two of them actually discussed — because yelling at coach Mizoguchi meant instantaneous death and Tooru refused, but Hanamaki declared that deleting the photo of a bowing Kageyama was too weak of a proof of love —, Hajime shook his head, resting his neck against the edge of the bed and trying to ease his mind in prediction of dealing with an hangover Oikawa the following day.

He could feel Matsukawa’s eyes bore into his face, but let him do, without as much as sparing him a glance.

Ten minutes later, Oikawa and Hanamaki had collapsed one against the other and were falling asleep in a position that reminded one of those anime pictures of the protagonists lying together but upside down of each other.

Matsukawa drank the last mouthful of wine and snapped a couple of pictures, for blackmailing, with Iwaizumi gracefully holding his wrist steady so they didn’t come out all blurred. 

After that, they silently got rid of the proofs of their little crime, opening the windows to change the air and hiding the bottles in Oikawa’s bag — because no parent for some unfathomable and extremely wrong misconception thought Oikawa anything less than reliable and responsible and serious and all those things his friends knew he wasn’t —. Hajime picked the blankets from two of the futons and carefully tucked them on the two idiots’ bodies while Issei went to wash their glasses and fetch water and a bucket — just in case —.

When they were finally done, they stole blankets for themselves and laid down besides their friends, Iwaizumi just behind Tooru and Matsukawa behind Hanamaki, predictably.

Issei stared at Hajime pushing a stray lock away from Oikawa’s scrunched nose before it could make him sneeze and wake up again. “What are you going to do?”

Iwaizumi looked up at him and said nothing, mainly because the high arch of one of his eyebrows spoke miles for him. Matsukawa marveled at the sight for a second.

“With Tooru,” he clarified, voice low. “I know you’re not the kind of person to hold someone to their drunk words, but I’m also pretty sure he won’t give up the idea of getting together with you now that it stuck into his little obsession-driven brain.”

_Obsession-driven_ , Hajime snorted at the term for how well it fit. Oikawa worked on obsession: his obsession with volleyball brought him from grade school to college, his obsession for Ushijima and Kageyama brought him to almost injure his knee permanently, his obsession for aliens and stars had covered his walls in posters and his obsession for milk bread dried his wallet empty more often than not.

His obsession for Hajime brought them from being ‘ _the weird kids of the neighbours_ ’ to ‘ _best friends forever and ever always at each others side and possibly evolving into lovers_ ’.

Iwaizumi shrugged, but his hand instinctively lifted to lie on Tooru’s neck as soon as the other muttered something about Coach Mizoguchi in a fleeting and possibly terrified voice. 

“Would it really be that bad?” he commented watching the setter immediately relaxing under his touch. “I mean, don’t misunderstand, Oikawa is a pain in the ass. He’s annoying and childish and demanding and he pisses me off a good twelve hours out of twenty four every day without paid leave, but he also has his good sides. Sometimes.”

_No shit._ But Matsukawa simply hummed, keeping his sarcastic comments for himself. 

Oikawa was all kinds of things, but not a bad person. He deserved someone to take care of him when he wouldn’t do it himself and, to be quite fair, everybody who got to know them for even just two minutes instinctively ended up thinking that person had to be Hajime. The two of them dating looked — under the revelatory effect of wine — like the simple natural extension of the bond they had always had.

Instead, out loud Issei said: “I hope for you he’s really asleep because otherwise he won’t let you live it down now that you’ve said something like that.”

Hajime laughed in a low voice, his hand still drawing slow circles on Oikawa’s neck.

 

***

 

Oikawa and Hanamaki woke up grumpy. Very much so and Iwaizumi took care of preparing breakfast for the four of them as they were busy throwing blankets, pillows and everything they could at one perfectly refreshed Matsukawa.

“It’s like he didn’t drink a drop, that asshole,” Hanamaki get on mumbling through the whole meal, Oikawa nodding furiously beside him.

“I’m blessed,” Issei simply stated, earning himself half a scrambled egg in the hair.

In the end, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to leave while Matsukawa showered again. Hanamaki had already gone back to bed and waking him up, even accidentally, would have probably turned out into an execution or a lifetime sentence to memes torture. An hasty retreat was definitely the best option.

The drive was mostly silent, Oikawa dozing off here and there just to jerk back awake when his head dangled forward at every stop or turn. After the fourth time, he made a strangle sound of frustration and crossed his arms in front of his chest to revel into the perfect revival of his pouting from when they were five. Iwaizumi took pity on him and stopped the car in front of their favorite bakery near their houses.

“Get off,” he ordered, shaking his head, “I’m getting you milk-bread so stop sulking, asshole.”

If anything, the pout intensified and Oikawa muttered something, but made no move to climb off the car. Instead, he sunk deeper into his seat.

“What now?!” Iwaizumi really, _really_ , deserved that paid leave Oikawa’s parents never gave him for putting up with their son’s antics.

“I can’t!” Tooru hissed, venomously enough to kill a small animal within five feet. “Makki is cruel.”

At first, Iwaizumi blinked. At second, he sighed, because really he should have stopped getting his hopes up to have a normal conversation with Oikawa. At third, he sunk back into his seat too and turned to the idiot, trying to gauge his feelings through the cracks of his sulking.

“Why not?” he asked, borderline desperate.

Tooru clearly was expecting just that question, because he jumped up and turned to start rambling.

“He banned me from eating milk bread from here until the day we leave for university! It’s an whole month, Iwa-chan! _A month!_ ” he screeched in distress, “How could he do that to me?! Why is he even our friend to begin with?!”

Iwaizumi frowned, now completely lost. “I’m missing something here. Why are you listening to Makki’s orders now? Don’t get me wrong, your teeth could use a break from that sugar bomb, but you get more annoying than usual when you don’t get what you want.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa crossed his arms again, sunk into the seat again, and finally turned his face to glare at the bakery as if it was wronging him deeply. “It’s my test to prove I’m worthy of dating Iwa-chan.”

_What?! Oh, god._ “Is this still about yesterday night?” Hajime sighed when Tooru’s answer was another incoherent mumbling. “Oikawa, last time I checked, the one you should prove your worth to is the person you’re dating, not a random friend of his.”

Tooru had the guts to fill his cheeks and then huff loudly. Iwaizumi punched him in the arm, drawing an offended squeal out of him, and they both glared at each other for a while before Oikawa finally crumbled first.

“Well, you didn’t say anything about it!” he muttered, eyes falling down and cheeks growing a bit pink, “Makki’s suggestion seemed as good as any other.”

“And that’s why you should never drink again.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, even if it went unnoticed, but then he started the car again. He was pulling out of the parking lot when he spoke again. “We can try, if you want.”

Oikawa’s head snapped up so fast Iwaizumi winced, his mind supplying him with a gory image of the spine inside breaking in two, but the idiot seemed still alive, if judging by the way his eyes were sparkling. “For real?!”

Hajime grunted a confirmation. 

“If you think about it, it’s not that different from what we’re doing every day as it is. Just more kissing and holding hands involved, right? I can get behind with that.” He shrugged. “I’m not good at this, and you know it. I can’t tell you if I’m already past the ‘ _he’s my best friend_ ’ feeling and into the ‘ _I love him_ ’ feeling because I’ve never really liked anyone before, but if I were to say… well, you’ve always been my favorite person and I wouldn’t mind kissing and holding hands. In fact, it seems quite… _nice_.”

He stopped at a red light and turned a bit, just to spy on Oikawa. He found him silent, his teeth digging into his lower lip but this time gently, his hands fidgeting. His eyes were sparkling and lucid, but at the same time a bit hesitant. Iwaizumi knew what he was thinking.

Hajime had never had a relationship, before, but Tooru’s never lasted longer than three weeks, the record set by one extremely stubborn girl.

Iwaizumi looked back at the streetlamp. “We can always go back to being just friends if we see it doesn’t work. As long as you promise we still have that option open, I don’t mind trying. I don’t mind at all.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa stopped, he seemed to think about something, and in the end he shook his head. A light laughter bubbled out of his lips, making Hajime frown. “It’s just-…” Tooru gesticulated with his hands, trying to answer the unspoken question. “-this is so natural? I mean, it’s like… going from middle school to high school, like a normal transition? I don’t know, it feels like it was…”

“Inevitable,” Iwaizumi finished for him, nodding as he turned into his parents’ garage and turned the engine off. He laid back against the seat and stared at the empty wall out of the front window. “Yeah, it feels that way a bit.”

“Do you really want to try it out, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was looking at him all serious now, his eyebrows bent together in a perfect Iwaizumi scowl. “I won’t insist if you don’t. I can still get over the idea now, and I’d rather being spared the heartbreak of going through with this just to break up later, if you’re not really sure. _A hundred percent, and nothing less._ ”

Iwaizumi chuckled at his words being used against him. When he turned to him, Oikawa still looked serious and… _adorable_.

He smiled a bit as he nodded, he corners of his mouth tugging to go even higher when Tooru beamed.

“Can I kiss you, then?” he asked before the setter could spoil the moment, most definitely screaming his stupid nickname and calling his parents’ attention.

Oikawa looked all proud and solemn when he nodded, his body shifting to get closer to the spiker’s and his back straightening up instinctively. Iwaizumi almost laughed in his face, but instead slipped a hand on his nape, drawing circles with his thumb as he had done the night before.

Tooru’s shoulders relaxed at the familiar motion and he pressed their lips together.

 

***

 

It was more than _nice_.

 

***

 

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** And apparently that’s what happened._

_**Oikawa Sakura:** I can’t believe it. Are they really going to press charge against Hajime-kun?_

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** I don’t think so. As soon as Shouichi started questioning the reason of our son’s behavior the guy became uncomfortable. I’m not sure about the details, but it looks like he somehow hurt Tooru-kun before and Hajime was just returning the favor._   
_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** I see his car pulling into the alley. I will ask him now, but maybe you should talk to your son too._

_**Oikawa Sakura:** I most definitely will. I never liked that guy anyway._   
_**Oikawa Sakura:** And it wouldn’t be the first time your son takes care of mine, so please make sure to thank him for me. I don’t know what Tooru would do otherwise._

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** I’ll make sure to, but you don’t give you son enough credit. He too had helped Hajime in more than an occasion._   
_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** THEY’RE KISSING! IN HAJIME’S CAR!_

_**Oikawa Sakura:** REALLY?!_

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** THEY’RE IN OUR GARAGE! I’M TAKING PICTURES, YOU TELL YOUR HUSBAND TO TAKE TIME OFF WORK TONIGHT: HE AND MY SHOUICHI OWE US DINNER!_   
_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** I can’t wait to shove it in their faces. ‘Just friends’, like a mother doesn’t know best._

_**Oikawa Sakura:** Old age weights them down, Iwaizumi-san. Old age._

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** But we only grow mature with time, don’t we?_

_**Oikawa Sakura:** Obviously._   
_**Oikawa Sakura:** Now send that disastrous son of mine back home. I’ve got an whole interrogation planned for him~._

_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** With pleasure._   
_**Iwaizumi Nagisa:** I’ve got a few questions for Hajime too._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want their love to be a prolongation of their friendship.
> 
> Also, my tumblr is
> 
> [this](http://agapantoblu.tumblr.com)
> 
> .


End file.
